Foundations
by gilcrust
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been in love for as long as anyone can remember, but when Katniss' little brother is reaped for the 74th Hunger Games Peeta volunteers to take his place. This is the story of how Katniss caused an uprising without a handful of berries. AU.
1. Girl on Fire

(Katniss' POV)

"Honey, I'm home." I call pushing open the back door leading directly into the kitchen of the bakery; my game bag dangling over my shoulder.

"Oh Peeta! Your lady love has arrived bearing gifts." Rye calls up to the register behind the revolving door separating us from the customers.

"I see you've got something for my dad. But the real question is, what do you have for me?" He comes to place his hands on my hips, those big blue eyes peering down at me expectantly. I shake my head disapprovingly before pressing my lips to his. He tastes of icing and pastries.

"Hands to yourself Peeta." Mr. Mellark interrupts with a smile, "I have told you a million times to stop fondling that girl in my kitchen."

"I brought some squirrels for you." I hold them out for him to inspect.

"Very nice, thank you Katniss." He nods, handing me a loaf of bread in return.

"I really don't need this you know, your son keeps me full enough." I say without thinking and Rye bursts out laughing. "Of food," I add immediately.

"How did I manage to raise a pair of perverts," Mr. Mellark sighs in exasperation.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Why is no one running the register? This is why we lose customers!" Mrs. Mellark barges in. "Oh I should have known. Katniss." She greets me with a glare.

"Carolynn." I smile back, kill her with kindness, as Peeta always says.

"Put on an apron and get to work or get out. There's no time for little girls to stand around and twiddle their thumbs when you're running a business. If you're going to marry into this family you will have to put your nose to the grindstone."

"Does this mean you're finally accepting me?" I say with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm merely accepting that I can not get rid of you and I won't have you wasting anymore of my time. Apron," she thrusts it at me and watches with an annoyed expression as Peeta slips it over my head; making a neat bow at my lower back before giving my behind a little love tap. "Hair net." She insists and I pull it onto my head.

"Happy now?"

"Hardly." She sneers, "Peeta back at the register!"

"I love you." He kisses my forehead gingerly.

"I know." I grin.

"I hid some cheese at your station, made them myself." He runs his nose alongside of mine.

"Now Peeta!" Carolynn snaps her face turning beat red.

"Sir, yes, sir," he salutes her, finally marching back to the front.

"And wash your hands Katniss, I don't want our customers contracting any diseases."

"Of course not," I coat my hands in soap. Rubbing it all the way up to my elbows before rinsing it off and drying. I went back to join Rye at the counter, rolling out a fresh sheet of biscuits.

"So tomorrow's the big day." He bumps my shoulder with his own.

"Yep, Peeta's last reaping."

"I bet you're relieved."

"Well I would be but it's also Larks' first year."

"How is the little guy? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's good. That brother of yours bought him a goat for his birthday so he's been preoccupied learning how to make cheese and stuff."

"The lucky little brat has a whole farm between you buying him the chickens and Peeta giving him the goat. What's next a cow?"

"We've talked about it but-"

"My god Katniss I was kidding, you're spoiling the kid rotten." He rolls his eyes at me.

"He's mine to spoil, butt out." No one gets to call my baby brother a brat except me.

"Whatever you say Everdeen."

* * *

I climb into bed with Peeta later that night. Both of us staring up at the ceiling.

"Peet." I nudge him gently, when I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Hmm?" He cracks open his right eye.

"I have to go."

"Stay with me," he pouts sleepily.

"I can't. I need to be home with Larkspur incase he gets nervous and can't sleep."

"Put me to sleep first," he grins pulling me back down on top of him.

"Fine, you're lucky you're cute."

"Damn right I'm lucky, my girlfriend is Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire." He casts my panties and shirt aside bringing his mouth to my left nipple.

"Will you shut up already? That was one time." I thread my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"But it was adorable." He says around my skin and I buck my wetness against his shaft. Peeta had given me my first orgasm, without realizing that it was my first orgasm and that I had no idea what was happening. I had started screaming that I was on fire. He has never let me live it down. Taking him into my hand I position myself over him, sinking down on his length. We both sigh in contentment.

"You feel so good baby." He breathes in a strained voice.

I hum in agreement; moving my hips up and then back down slowly. He quickly grows tired of my pace and rolls me beneath him, pounding me into the mattress at full force. "Do you like it when I fuck you Katniss?"

"God Peeta, love you." Is all I can manage, his taste for dirty talk is something that surprised and aroused me all at once. I love when Peeta loses control. I love that I can make him do that.

"Mmm, I love you too." He slows down monumentally and I groan. His thrusts are deep and calculated, "but that doesn't answer my question. Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want to make love?" He rolls his hips in the most deliciously, way hitting that spot inside me I didn't know existed till he found it for the first time.

"I don't know," I trail open mouth kisses along his jawline, locking my ankles around his back. "Both?"

He chuckles reaching up to palm my breasts and I arch into him. "Both." He mulls this over, "you're a demanding little thing."

"I don't care Peeta, please!"

He turns me onto my stomach before slipping back inside. Working me over with soft kisses and caresses paired with rough thrusting, then painfully slow strokes where I feel every delicious inch of him while he tugs on my nipples harshly, biting at the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Perfect," I murmur, "perfect Peeta." I feel him smile at the nickname.

"Sweetness." I hear the teasing tone in his voice, he knows how much I hate being called that. He moves a hand down between my legs to circle my clit.

"Oh fuck." I try to wiggle away from the intensity of it but he holds me firmly in place and I whimper.

"Be a good girl and take what I'm giving you. Your sweet little pussy can handle it." His lips move over my shoulder blades.

I grip the sheets on either side of my head as he moves faster and once again I am the girl on fire. I cry out when he gives a particularly harsh thrust.

"Hush Katniss," He whispers, warm breath tickling my ear. "I'm so close, beautiful. Are you gonna cum for me?"

I nod turning my face into the pillow to muffle my screams as I tumble over the edge where only Peeta can take me. I feel him pull out to release onto the sheets with a groan. Once he's cleaned us up he flips me onto my back, I'm too lazy to do so myself. He begins stroking the sweaty hair away from my face grinning down at me. "Thank you."

"Thank you," I giggle tiredly.

"Was that ok for you?"

"Yeah it was great."

"I wasn't sure about saying that thing about your pussy but-"

"Ew stop. Please refrain from using those words unless we're doing it, that's the only way I can stomach it and you know that."

He smirks at me, "you're so pure."

"I'm serious," I snap, "I don't wanna hear either of the p words, the d, the v word, or the c word."

"By the c word are you referring to cunt or cock?"

I cringe pulling myself into a sitting postion, "Peeta please!" I cover my ears.

"I'm sorry." He kisses my shoulder, "you're just easy to mess with."

"I really do have to go this time." I pull myself to my feet, hunting down my clothes that have been strewn across the room.

"I got you something, for tomorrow." He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly as if he wasn't doing unspeakable things to me not even ten minutes ago.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted you to have your own dress, so you don't have to wear one of your mom's hand me downs again." He pulls a brown bag from the closet, "now that I'm thinking about it I probably should have hung it up but-"

"It's beautiful," I run my finger along the soft silk material of the dark green dress. "Thank you Peeta. You're too good to me." I worm my way into his arms once more.

"You deserve to have nice things." He kisses the top of my head. "I think it's wonderful that you spend all your wages on things for Larkspur but you...are worth so much more than you know."

"I love you Peeta, more than you know." I mutter, breathing in the sweet scent of him.

"I love you more." He holds me at arms length. "I'm done stalling, it's getting late. Let me walk you home."

I nod, knowing he won't let it go until I say yes. When we reach my door he runs his thumb and forefinger down the length of my braid.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I kiss him soundly before turning away and pushing open my door.

"Katniss is that you?" Larkspur calls from his bed.

"Yeah, it's me little duck. What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare. It was my name they called at the reaping." He cries and I scoop him up in my arms running my fingers through his unruly mop of blonde hair.

"They're not gonna pick you, it's your first year, your name is only in their once. Lay down and go back to sleep."

"I can't," he argues.

"Try." I lie down beside him humming softly. Eventually his breathing slows and I allow myself to drift away.

* * *

Morning comes all too soon and I find myself bathing and dressing in the gift too wonderful to be worn on such a grim occasion. "Now you look beautiful," mother says when she's finished pinning my hair up.

"Thank you." I brush her off going to find Larkspur. He's dressed in a white button up shirt and khaki pants that are just a bit too big but he refuses to change even as I fuss with the back, tucking it in repeatedly. "I have something for you. From Madge." I add.

He perks up at this, he's had a crush on her for a while now, and she being my age found it adorable. "What is it?" He turns the gold pin over in his hand.

"It's a mockingjay pin. As long as you have this nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." I kiss his forehead quickly before the bell tolls calling us all to the town square. We hold hands until it's time to check in and we're separated into age groups. I'm lucky enough to have a clear view of the back of his head where he stands with the other twelve year old boys on my left. Peeta and Gale are beside each other across the isle from me, both of them turning to look at me. I hope I don't look as anxious as I feel.

"You ok?" Gale mouths silently.

I nod, "I'm fine." I mouth back turning my attention toward the large screens beside the stage displaying the same Capitol propaganda that I remember from my first reaping. I can feel Peeta's eyes burning a hole into the side of my head but I can't risk him seeing how absolutely terrified I am.

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. As always lady first." The pink haired woman stuck one gloved hand into the glass bowl, fishing out a name after a long moment. "Talia Waterman."

The short dark haired girl made her way to the stage wearing an expression of complete indifference. I didn't know Talia from a hole in the ground and I let out a sigh of relief. "Now for the boys."

I try to control my breathing, please not Peeta, please don't be Gale, and most of all please not Lark. I repeat the mantra to myself. The stakes are higher this year than they have ever been.

"Larkspur Everdeen." My stomach drops. I see him tucking in the back of his dress shirt and I step toward him unsure of what I plan to do only know that I need to protect him.

"I uh-" I whip my head around to find the source of the voice I know so well, "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute!" I step out into the isle reaching for him as he passes me but his eyes are trained on the stage.

"Well, in a very dramatic turn of events here in District 12 we have our very first volunteer, Peeta Mellark." I kiss three fingers and hold them up for him, to my surprise Gale does too, followed by Larkspur and the rest of the crowd. The boy with the bread has given me yet another gift I can never replay him for.


	2. Boy with the Bread

(Katniss' POV)

I would have thought everyone would be overly supportive when we were given time to say our goodbyes to Peeta. I was right for the most part, Rye and Mr. Mellark offer words of encouragement, Larkspur joins us for a moment to say thank you but mom has to escort him from the room a few minutes later; his tiny body wracked with sobs.

"You might as well get over it now girl, my son is no fighter. He's not going to win." Peeta's mother sneers.

"I think you're wrong. Peeta always comes back to me. And when he does I can't wait for him to be away from you." I spit back at her.

"Well I wouldn't hold my breath, in any case don't come around begging for scraps anymore. We don't owe you anything."

"Fuck you, Carolynn."

"Goodbye Katniss. Bye Peeta." She leaves the room.

"Don't listen to her Peet." I cup his face in my hands stroking his cheeks lightly, "you're strong and fast, and smarter than anyone I've ever met. You can win; you can win and come home to me. I'll marry you."

"What?" He perks up at this. It's always been a deal breaker for me. I never wanted to get married or have kids but now, when I was about to lose it all, when I was about to lose him; I would give anything to bring him home.

"I will marry you if you come back. We can have a big wedding, if you want, and I'll wear a poofy dress with a ridiculously long train, we can invite the entire district. Or we can just have a small toasting; I don't care as long as we're together. I'm happy."

"I love you Katniss," he kisses me lightly on the forehead, "please don't wait for me."

(Peeta's POV)

"You told me, when my dad died, that I could count on you. I'm still counting on you Peeta." Her stormy gray eyes are piercing in their desperation, she presses her lips to the corner of my mouth one last time. Then, the girl who has never been good with words turns and leaves. I'll never forget the day that Katniss, too proud to ask for anything Katniss, came to me after school wringing her hands.

 _"I know that we haven't been on the best of terms and that's my fault, you don't have to tell me that." She begins picking at the bottom of her shirt._

 _"I'm not mad at you, if that's where this is going." I want to reach for her so badly but I need to hear what she has to say first._

 _"No uh...there's more than that."_

 _"What?"_

 _"With my dad gone and my mom zoning out, even with my hunting... I'm having a hard time keeping enough food on the table for Larkspur and I. So I know I have no right to ask after all you've done but do you think that maybe we could have your scraps? I mean if you burn a loaf of bread or muffin or something, anything helps-"_

 _"No," I cut her off, anger chewing at the pit of my stomach._

 _"No?" I don't miss the tiny tremble in her voice as she recoils like I've slapped her._

 _I lift her chin so she's forced to meet my eyes for the first time in over a week. "I will never give you scraps. I will give you as much food as you need but I will never feed you something worthy of the pigs. I've talked to my dad already, he says that if you want it there's a spot open for you here at the bakery. You can make some money so that you can live."_

 _"I don't want to be your charity case."_

 _"Damn you Katniss why must everything be so difficult? I love you, I won't let you struggle, I won't let you suffer, so get that through your thick skull. I don't know why you insist on going it alone, let me take care of you!"_

 _"You don't need to waste your life on some seam trash."_

 _"Don't ever say that about yourself again." I reply sternly, because sometimes that's the only way to get through to her. "I will take care of you." I pull her toward me, wrapping her tightly in my arms and bring her lips to mine, "you can count on me."_

 _The damn breaks, everything she'd been holding in is released into the side of my neck as she rips her mouth from mine. The first sob startles me, it was the kind of cry that makes me want to cry with her, but I have to be the strong one now._

 _"Thank you." She murmurs, barely audibly against my skin._

 _"Oh baby." I press my lips to her temple, stroking her braid softly. "You're welcome."_

* * *

"I thought that I should come see you off." Gale pushes through the door pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well thanks, I guess. I know that you'll take care of her. So that makes it a little bit easier for me to go..."

"Do you remember when I said you weren't good enough for Katniss?" He was never one to beat around the bush.

"All three hundred and eighty nine times." I chortle.

He laughs, "well I changed my mind."

"You're only saying that to clear your conscience because you know that I'll be dead soon and then you can move in on my girl without feeling guilty about it."

"No...seriously when they called Lark's name I just froze. I couldn't- it didn't feel like real life you know? It was just like a bad dream and I felt like at any moment I was going to wake up. So I hesitated. You didn't. Katniss deserves someone who doesn't hesitate."

"Look, you're probably the last person who I should be telling this to but Katniss agreed to marry me. If I win."

He lets out a low whistle, "Katniss Mellark. Never thought I'd see the day."

"I have a ring. In my dresser, under the socks in the top left hand side. It's not in a box or anything just by itself."

"Ok." He nods, clearly not sure where I'm going with this.

"I want you to bring it to the train station, if I win. I've been saving up for it for a while. It's not big or anything, if die I still want her to have it. It's hers, don't let my mom get rid of it or pawn it off. Katniss deserves it, to do with what she wants. If she sells it, it'll give her enough to live off for over a year. If she keeps it then..."

"All this talk about you dying leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Just fight like hell alright? I think maybe you can win." He reaches out to shake my hand but I pull him in for a hug at the last second.

"You might be the last person I ever hug."

"Ok don't be weird." He peels me off him. "I have no interest in being your lover."

"Time to go." The peacekeeper interrupts.

"Goodbye Gale."

"I'll see you soon Peeta."

* * *

The ride to the Capitol isn't long, just over a day to be exactly. There's more food than I could possibly dream of eating and my mentor Haymitch is a staggering drunk. Talia doesn't talk much but I know she's sixteen which gives me a two year age advantage on her. But I don't want to kill her. I don't want to kill anyone. If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me...I can't afford to think like that though. Not with Katniss watching and waiting for me. I have to do whatever I need to in order to survive, that's what Katniss would say if she were here. But she's not and for that at least I'm grateful. I debate for a long time about whether or not to talk about Katniss during my interview with Caesar. Haymitch says it will get me more sponsors, I want to tell him to fuck off but I know he's right. I just hope Katniss won't be too pissed off when I get home. If I get home.

"Tell me Peeta, what made you volunteer for that young boy? From what I understand he is not of any blood relation to you. Was it just out of the goodness of your heart? Was it spur of the moment? Or had you been training and planning to volunteer and bring honor to your district?" Caesar asks before holding the microphone out to me.

"No actually, it wasn't really about any of that. I have this girl back home, I should say woman actually. Well Larkspur is her brother, he's only twelve so I didn't want to send him into an arena with kids that are much older you know?"

"Of course well, can we have the name of this mystery woman that has stolen your heart?" He leans closer as if I'm about to tell him the meaning of life.

"Her name is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen."

"What a beautiful name for what I'm sure is a beautiful girl- I mean woman." He corrects himself, "so are there any big plans if you emerge victorious?"

"Well...before I left she told me that if I win, she'll marry me. So there's that." I shrug and the audience eats it up.

"I think it's fair to say that we wish you all the best of luck and we would to see the wedding."

"Well if I don't die you're all invited." I add with a wink and the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Oh my goodness, thank you! Let's hear it one last time for Peeta Mellark!" Caesar says cueing another round of applause. As I leave the stage and enter the viewing room I let my mind wander to Katniss. How would she react if she were here with me? Would she grab me by the shoulder and pin me against the wall while screaming about how I had no right to tell people or would she kiss me soundly on the mouth; whispering how badly she wants to be married? Who am I kidding, she'd defiantly be doing the first, the second is really just a wayward fantasy of mine. I love her, more than anyone has ever loved someone else. I fall asleep on the plush mattress that night, well aware it could be my last. Morning comes and I dress in silence. My stylist Portia knows there's nothing to say and so she is quiet too as I step into the glass tube and rise up into the unknown. Don't go to the cornucopia; find high ground and fresh water. The more I repeat Haymitch's mantra the less I believe that it's the best course of action.

"The 74th Hunger Games will begin in 3,2,1."

I jump off my pedestal charging toward the backpacks and weapons. Grabbing the black bag I swing it onto my shoulders grabbing a sword and a couple knives, that's all I can manage before I'm face to face with Glimmer, the female carrier from District one. Without thinking I draw up my blade and slice it across her throat, she crumples to the ground alongside the bow and arrow that she held ready to fire into my chest a moment ago. She's no Katniss. When I'm alone that night staring up at the fallen tributes in the sky I feel nothing; not even for the girl I killed. I should, that would be the human thing to do but I don't. I climb up into one of the trees and sleep. I don't know if sleep is really what you'd call it, more like closing your eyes and feeling like you opened them ten minutes later; still tired from the night before. I shimmy down the branches to the ground. I don't make it far before hearing a loud thunk behind me, the buzzing that follows and the sharp stinging of the trackerjackers is something I'm sure will haunt me for the rest of my life. If I ever make it out of here. The hallucinations aren't terrible, but they seem to stretch on and on until I startle awake, covered in damp leaves. I begin peeling them off, hissing at the stinging pain radiating from the raised welts on my skin. I think I might be hallucinating still when I see the top of the little girl's hair peeking out from behind the tree. As I step closer however I realize that it is unmistakably Rue, the twelve year old tribute from District Eleven.

"Hi." I grumble before clearing my throat. "Did you put the leaves on me?"

She nods, "sorry I dropped that nest on you. I meant it for Cato but from up there you kinda looked like him."

"No harm no foul right?" I try to smile but my face is stiff and sore.

"So you're not gonna kill me?"

"Not unless you try to kill me again."

She grins, "I guess we're allies then."

"I guess so." I didn't anticipate how much that little girl would help me until we found ourselves in the final three.

"I'm going to see what I can find for lunch, you know, berries and stuff." She says taking a swig of water.

"Good idea, stay close ok? If you need me just whistle and I'll be there." I take off in the opposite direction, managing to kill a decent size rabbit. I'm close enough now that I can hear her humming. "Look what I got." I hold up the rabbit and her eyes light up.

"I found some blueberries."

"I love blueberries," I pluck one from her fingers about to pop it into my mouth but she slaps my hand away.

"I get the first one," she teases taking the berry back into her own hand.

"I was just going to see if it was poisonous."

"Very funny." She throws the berry into her mouth. She barely has time to swallow before the cannon sounds. My stomach churns and I vomit onto the soil. I bend down to stroke the hair away from her face; feeling unbidden tears rush over my cheeks. Why had I put it past the Capitol to have poison berries in the arena? Why didn't I insist on taking the first one? I could have saved her! "I'm so sorry Rue, I didn't know." I grab the berries from her palm, ready to end it all but then I hear someone calling my name. I know logically it's been much too long for it to be the affects of the trackerjacker venom. "Peeta," the voice repeats, "I'm still counting on you." I take a step forward. This isn't real, they would never put her in the arena with us, would they?

"Katniss?" The sky begins to darken and in the fake moonlight I can make out her silhouette. "Katniss!" She doesn't move an inch.

"Come on Peeta," she says when I'm mere inches from her, just as I reach out she speaks again, but something is different about her voice. "Don't you wanna play Peeta?" The mutation whips around and it's her face, her hair, her body. So very Katniss but not Katniss at all. She smiles; baring her razor sharp teeth at me. I draw my sword holding it between us and then in an instant she's behind me. Her cool breath tickling my ear as she whispers, "run." With a giggle she watches me go. I know it's useless, the mutt can catch me in less than a second, this is a game I can't win. "Peeta," she sings in a childlike voice, coming from first my right, then left, in front of me, and behind me in surround sound as I dash through the trees eventually leading me back to the cornucopia. Back to Cato and I realize this is it. The Katniss thing is gone as suddenly as she came leaving the two of us sword against sword in a battle of wills.

"Well lover boy who woulda thought?" Cato taunts circling me slowly, I follow him though. Refusing to back down, not letting him take the upper hand.

"To be honest I didn't think that you'd make it this long. You are by far the dumbest of all the careers this year."

"At least I scored higher than an eight in my assessment."

"We both know all that matters is what you do in this arena."

"And what have you done? Besides slit a girls throat and run chicken shit from your mutt girlfriend? Do you think the real Katniss is proud of you?" He turns his face up to the sky, "are you watching this Katniss? Are you gonna watch me kill your little boy toy?"

(Katniss' POV)

I hold my breath until the final cannon sounds. I don't realize how hard I'm crying until Larkspur wraps his tiny arms around me.

"It's ok Katniss, it's over."

"I present you with the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark."


	3. The Town Drunk

(Katniss' POV)

"Katniss," Peeta calls when he spots me from the train platform. "Katniss Everdeen!" He repeats when I try to pretend I didn't hear him. "Come up here," he waves and I shake my head quickly. So he steps around the barricade and the cameras follow as he comes to stand in front of me.

"What are you doing?" My stomach lurches up into my throat as he gets down on one knee.

"You made me a promise before I left," he begins and I feel as though I'm either going to pass out or empty the contents of my stomach all over him. "You said if I came home, you would marry me. Now, I've never known you to break a promise so I'm hoping you won't start today. I was six and you were five the first time I ever saw you, I remember walking past your classroom as you sang the Valley song, I stopped dead in my tracks. After that I started asking you to come to the bakery with me after school; and you shot me down, everyday. Everyday for a month until finally you said yes. I didn't tell you then but from that moment I knew, that I was never letting you go. You grew up, started wearing your hair in one braid instead of two, and everyday I loved you more. When you were fourteen tragedy struck and for the first time I felt like I might lose you. To the sadness, to the responsibility that you now had to shoulder, but somehow we made it through. I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you; to share my hopes and dreams with you, to face our defeats and our victories together." He pulls out a ring from his back pocket and I am no longer afraid. I'm ready for this; ready to love and cherish this wonderful man who cares for me more than I could have ever asked him to.

"Together," I nod, holding my hand out for him to take.

"Will you marry me Katniss?" He peers up at me with adoration that makes my insides melt.

"Of course." The words tumble out before I realize it.

"Ok." He smiles, sliding the ring on shakily before kissing the back of my hand. "Thank you."

I pull him to his feet throwing my arms around his neck, his own encircling my waist. "I love you Peeta."

"I love you more." He says against my ear.

I draw back slightly to hold his face in my hands as I seal my mouth over his and we kiss for a long moment. "Welcome home."

(Peeta's POV)

"So is there anything you'd like to do now that you're home?"

"I'd like to have sex with you," I reach down to squeeze her ass, hidden deliciously beneath her pants.

"Besides that," she rolls her eyes at me.

"I don't know, I'd like to paint. Maybe go down to the bakery and make something." I shrug, "I just want to do something normal."

"Ok."

"Are you gonna come with me?" I ask hopefully.

"I think I might tear your mother's head off if I see her."

"You know how she is-"

"No, no one is going to talk about you like that!"

I smile tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love that you're protective over me but I'm a big boy Kat, I can take care of myself."

"I-"

"Don't argue," I press a finger to her lips and she arches an eyebrow indignantly.

"You're lucky I love you Mellark," she bats my hand away. "But if you ever shush me like that again I'll cut your hand off."

"Ok, I don't need to lose anymore body parts," I tease and she pales, fuck she doesn't know about my leg. I didn't mean to spring it on her, it just slipped out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demands.

"It's not that serious it's just-"

"It's just what?"

"It's just my leg." I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"The whole thing?" She drops down in front of me, tugging both legs of my pants revealing the cool metal. She pushes the material up until she finds the place where the prosthetic stops and what's left of my leg begins.

"Say something." I breathe into the silent room.

"How did this happen?"

"I had a cut, I don't even remember getting it; but it got infected with some bacteria that eats away at skin and muscle tissue. The only way to stop it from spreading was to amputate. They said I was lucky to keep as much as I did."

She wraps her arms tightly around my leg, pressing her lips to my skin above the metal. "I guess it would be stupid to cry over your leg when you're alive and here with me."

I don't bother mentioning that's what I had done when I first woke up, I remember screaming until my throat was raw. At first it was like I could still feel it there even though I knew that was impossible. "I know it's ugly. I wear pants most of the time anyway so you'll barely notice. Even when we... we can turn the lights off or just keep the covers-"

"I don't care about how it looks Peeta! I care that you lost a limb. Part of you is gone, a piece of you that I loved, they took away."

"I never realized you were so partial to my legs baby." I chuckle.

"Shut up," she huffs, tugging my pant leg back down and pulling herself back to her feet.

"I was hoping we could get you, Larkspur, and your mom moved in within the next few days." I change the subject finally.

"We're not moving in here. We have a house."

"We're getting married Katniss. What are you going to do then?"

"Sleep here every other night."

"Not a chance." I laugh in exasperation, "you are impossible, and sloppy, not to mention you have the worst temper of any human being I've ever met, but this house is not my home without you in it. You agreed to this; this is where we live happily ever after. Just like we talked about when we were kids."

She glares at me, mulling this over, "fine. I'll talk to them about it. Anything else we need to address? I can't handle anymore surprises."

"There's one more surprise."

"Peeta-" she begins to protest.

"Tomorrow they're sending someone to get measurements for your dress. I've asked my stylist from the games and her partner to come. They were good to me Katniss, they'll be good to you too."

"Thank you for thinking of me."

"I'm always thinking of you."

"I know. I'm always thinking about you too, I'm just not half as good at showing it."

"I think you're doing just fine."

"I'm glad your home."

"Me too."

(Katniss' POV)

Between the measuring and overall grooming from Peeta's former prep team and packing most of our stuff from the house in the seam there has been little time for much else. I must admit that Peeta was right about Cinna, he was good to me. He made me feel like a person again, not some doll being buffed to be placed in a Capitol show case. Larkspur loves his new room, he even has plans to paint it sky blue. The spacious kitchen is an added treat for my mother and Peeta who love to cook. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only one who isn't thrilled with my lavish new lifestyle. All of my clothes have been replaced, including my undergarments, with ridiculous lace that rides up when I'm hunting. I'm about ready to go commando at most times. Peeta, who has always set out to give me the world, seems happier than I can remember. I don't have the heart to tell him that his perfect life isn't perfect for me. Gale has been my only pillar of hope that things could be normal again; that I could be normal. Normal Katniss sneaks over the normal fence into the normal woods where she shoots a normal deer with her normal bow and arrow. I wish everyone could see me through Gale's eyes.

"What's going on Catnip? You haven't said more than two words to me the whole time we've been out here."

"I'm just tired I guess." I mumble, setting a snare under the tree to my right.

"Bullshit. What, are you sick? Knocked up?"

"No and hell no." I sigh furiously.

"Bread boy not putting out?"

"You know that's not it." I afford him a small smile.

"There she is." He punches my shoulder lightly as we come to a sitting position beside the stream.

"It's just...the wedding of the century; can you believe that's what they're calling it? Like two kids from District twelve have never been married before."

"You're not just two kids anymore, Peeta is a victor and you're the girl whose little brother he volunteered for. Did you really think that they would just let that go?"

"I hoped." I twist the ring around my finger.

"Peeta loves you, Katniss."

"I know that." I shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"When did that stop being enough?"

"Somewhere in between him coming home and this morning." I say truthfully, "I don't know if I can do this for the rest of my life."

"You're not breaking up with Mellark."

"You know how I feel about Peeta, but this...I didn't sign up for this and I don't want it! I didn't want to move out of my house, I don't want to be spread eagle on a metal table while people from the Capitol wax and pluck me, and I definitely did not ask for my entire wardrobe to replaced by silk dresses. That's not who I am. I just want my life back."

"This is your life now, unless you want to run away, into the woods. Like a coward."

"I don't care about being a coward if it means I can be free." I snap.

"What about Peeta?"

"He'll go with me, you know that."

"What if that makes him unhappy?"

"So what exactly do you suggest?" I roll my eyes.

"Suck it up buttercup, keeping putting on a show eventually they'll get bored. It'll pass."

"What about when they expect us to have children? What then? I'm never having children, I can't."

"I might." He shrugs, "if I found someone I loved as much as Peeta loves you. I don't think it would be so bad."

"If they get reaped?"

"Why would they? If you keep Snow happy, if you keep the people happy why would they get reaped?"

"To punish me."

"For what?"

"I don't know," I admit.

"Maybe you should just roll with the punches. I know it's not really your style but maybe you could try."

"I don't have much of a choice." I grumble standing up and brushing off my pants. I sulk all the way back the house, dropping my game bag into the porch.

"Hey Sweetheart," Haymitch Abernathy calls from his doorway. He's not a neighbor anyone would want to have.

I wave hoping to get him off my back.

"Come over here girl." He insists and I trudge across the path to his front steps.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna talk to you about the boy. Normally I don't give a damn but he was over here drinking up all my liquor after you walked out on him this morning."

"I didn't walk out on him I just...had some things to do."

"So you left before he got up to make sure he didn't ask questions right? Look people in town are starting to talk about you and the Hawthorne boy. If you're messing around with him-"

"Messing around!" I laugh, "this just proves how much you don't know me. So you really have no right to accuse me of cheating on Peeta the first time you ever speak to me."

"I'm just telling you what the deal is. You need to pull it together girl, if Snow catches wind of this there's gonna be hell to pay."

"Gale is my friend, that's all he's ever been," I clarify, still unsure why I need to defend myself to the town drunk at all.

"I'm not calling you a liar, in fact I don't think you could lie to save your life."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I grumble.

"People are watching you now, every move you make. Don't give them a reason to question your intentions, it won't end well."

"Ok. I should be getting home."

"Yeah," he nods, "you should."

* * *

"Peeta!" I call into the living room, "baby!"

"I'm up here Katniss," he slurs from up the stairs, "baby." He adds, his tone sounds more mocking than anything.

"I heard you went to drink with Haymitch." I begin as I take in the sight of him sprawled out in the chair against the wall.

"What's it to ya doll? You crawl into bed with me at night to fuck me so I shut up then you leave before I wake up and ignore me all day."

"You know it's not like that," I snap.

"You're gonna leave me aren't you, that's why you're acting all weird."

"Honey-"

"What if I don't want to play this game Katniss? What if I am tired of chasing after you?"

"This isn't a game Peeta."

"You know that's how I knew it wasn't really you in the arena running after me...because you'd never chase me. You'd just let me go." He brings the back of his hand up bating away the angry tears that spill onto his cheeks.

"I know I'm terrible at showing affection; but I love you Peet, I love you with all that I am. You can't expect me to adjust over night, change is hard for me."

"Yeah well it's hard for me when you ignore me. I want you all the time Katniss, like a disease eating away at me from the inside out. I need your attention, I need your time, I need your love! But you don't need me at all."

"I do," I kneel so we're at eye level, "I need you."

He cups my face in his hands squishing my cheeks together until my lips puff out like a fish. "So pretty, even when you lie." He grins dropping my face.

"You're drunk, come have a nap. You'll feel right as rain when you wake up."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always." I kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"Will you sit on my face?"

"No." I lead him over to the bed, tossing back the duvet.

"Sixty-nine?"

"Not now."

"Missionary, with finger at the backdoor."

I laugh kissing him again until he falls onto the mattress, "absolutely no butt diddle, you know that sweetpea."

"Motor boating while you rub my balls final offer." He stares me down determinedly.

I roll my eyes, "go to sleep Peeta."

* * *

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Mmm."

"Thank you for taking care me earlier."

"What time is it?" I grumble, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"4:30 in the morning."

"Go back to sleep." I feel him bunching the fabric of my nightgown around my hips, his erection pressing against my bottom. "Peeta."

"I'll be quick I promise." He kisses the sensitive skin behind my ear. I love this man, I love having sex with this man, but I do not love being woken up in the middle of the night. After his episode earlier I wasn't about to deny him any comfort I had to offer.

"You know I love you right? That I would do anything for you? I will never leave you." I reach back to tangle my fingers in his soft blonde locks.

"I know, I'm still counting on you too." He palms my breast with the arm that rests beneath my head, holding me to him as he thrusts against me hungerly. He draws my left leg back, laying it over his so I'm open to him as he finds my swollen bundle of nerves; circling and nudging sending me into a frenzy.

"Oh Peeta, please Peeta." I arch farther into him.

"Mmm I love you Katniss, so fucking beautiful." He sucks my earlobe into his mouth.

"I'm close."

"Right there with you." He nods against my neck, panting harshly. I let out a little whimper as my orgasm crashes over me in waves and I feel him move to withdraw from me.

"No, it's ok. Cum in me."

"Katniss?"

"Don't make me say it again."

I feel him release inside me with a grunt, "oh baby, thank you baby." When we catch our breath he withdraws from me, his seed seeping onto my inner thighs. "Are we trying to-"

"I got a birth control shot from the prep team, it's good for a year." I cut him off before he can get his hopes up.

"Oh ok," he yawns.

"Are you disappointed?"

"How could I be disappointed when I'm marrying the girl of my dreams?"

"In a perfect world," I begin and he looks over at me curiously, twirling a piece of hair around his finger. "One day when we were old, really old like thirty," I clarify and he chuckles, "I would want to have a family with you."

"And I would say, 'joke's on you because I already swapped your birth control with tic tacs and you're probably pregnant right now.' And you wouldn't even be mad at me, because it's a perfect world." He grins wildly.

I elbow him hard in the ribs.


	4. Little Duck

(Katniss' POV)

It's been two months, two months since the reaping. It's been six weeks, six weeks since the day Cinna left to make my dress. It's been eight days, eight days since Peeta had his nightmare, eight days since he locked himself in his art studio, eight days since he's spoken to me. Everyday the door bell rings, everyday there's a box delivered on our doorstep. The tiny note shoved inside is always the same, 'to K from P'. Today was an assortment of cheese buns from the bakery; lovely. I toss them into the waste bin with the other contents of previous boxes. The wall phone buzzes to life and I jump nearly a foot off the ground, our phone never rings.

"Hello." I hold it up to my ear.

"Ms. Everdeen, what an honor." My stomach churns, I know exactly who this is.

"President Snow, the honor is all mine." I manage to stammer after a moment.

"I was just calling to personally congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials."

"Well thank you, Peeta and I couldn't be more excited." I lie, twisting the chord around my finger.

"I figured as much, that is why I would like to invite you both here to the Capitol."

"The Capitol?"

"Yes dear, is that alright with you?" He chuckles at my outburst.

"Yes it's fine, it's great."

"Very well. Might I have a word with Peeta while I have you on the line?"

"Peeta is..." Shit Katniss think, "Peeta is in the shower."

"I think this can be made much easier if we agree not to lie to each other, don't you?"

"Yes; I think that would save time."

"Let Mr. Mellark know I send my best."

"Certainly."

"Better start packing Ms. Everdeen, the train will come to collect you in the morning. I so look forward to meeting you in person."

"The feeling is mutual." I swallow against the bile rising in my throat.

"Good day my dear." The line goes dead before I'm given a chance to reply.

No; it is certainly not a good day. I place the phone back on the wall mount and take a deep breath. How am I supposed to tell Peeta? I knock on the wooden door he's been locked behind for days. "Peeta, I need to talk to you. I know you don't want to see me but I have to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" He slides open the door, standing lax against the frame. I want to throw myself at him but I don't.

"President Snow called...we have to go to the Capitol in the morning."

"We? As in you too? Coming to the Capitol?"

"Yes." I fiddle nervously with the end of my hair.

"I'll call him back."

"Peeta-"

"I don't want you going there with me Katniss."

"What did I do to you that you hate me so much?"

"I don't want you there period. I'm not gonna let those people taint you anymore than they have. Enough is enough, you're staying here."

"You can't tell me what to do! Especially not after the way you've been treating me! You think you can send gifts and that makes up for the fact that you don't wanna be around me? You can't buy me off with expensive material shit! I'm not your mother."

"Katniss," he pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm not trying to pay you off or whatever the fuck you're talking about. I love you so much it hurts but I...am not the same person that left for the train to the Capitol. I have done things. I have killed people with these hands, the same ones that you hold. I have told more lies than I can count with this mouth, the one that you kiss. I have hardened my heart, the one that you own. I have become somebody else but you...you are still the same wonderful pig headed girl that I fell in love with when I was six. If you only knew, some of the things that go through my head, then you would understand why I lock myself away from you and you would be grateful for it."

I cup his face in my hands, forcing him to hold my gaze, "show me. Let me be the judge of what I can and cannot live with."

"Fine." He grabs me by the wrist dragging me into the room. I hold my breath for a long while taking in canvas after canvas of scenes from his games. Some of other tributes lying dead, some of just his bloody hands from his perspective. One was a particularly gruesome depiction of his leg wrapped in bandages when the lower half had first been removed; and then there was me. Me smiling, frowning, sleeping, and even one of me completely nude, causing my cheeks to burn at the intimacy of it. Finally there was at least a dozen depictions of my lifeless body. Each different and complex in design as if he had spent many hours thinking about each scenario.

"Is this your way of telling me to drop dead?" I swallow against the lump in my throat and he bursts out laughing.

"No. These," he points to the paintings, "are the nightmares I've had every night since I've been home. These are my greatest fears, coming true. When I wake up and you're there it helps. But then you ask what the nightmare was about. I never have the heart to tell you, that they're always about you, like this."

"These aren't real Peeta. I know sometimes dreams can feel real but they're not. I'm real, this is real. What we have; the way I feel about you is all real. I will never hurt you on purpose, you can trust me. You can't push me away because it's only going to make me hold onto you tighter. I know what you did was terrible but I also know that you didn't do it because you wanted to. You did it for Larkspur, you did it for me. That's more than I will ever be able to repay you for. You have to snap out of this."

He falters, stroking his knuckles across my cheek. His hand coming away wet, I didn't even realize I was crying. "I do trust you, with my life. But that mutt thing…seeing you like that really fucked me up."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to. My head was telling to talk but my PTSD was telling me to shut the hell up."

"Please know that you can come to me with anything and I won't judge you."

His legs buckle and he crumples to his knees, folding in on himself as sobs wrack his body. I wrap myself around him as best I can.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down." He whispers, sounding so broken my heart aches.

"You have never let me down," I stroke his hair lightly.

"I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you but how can I? I can't even-"

"I will hold you together, you've done it for me and now it's my turn. Give and take. Isn't that what you're always trying to preach to me? You've given enough, it's time for you to take."

"I'm such a pussy," he laughs, "lying here crying in my girlfriend's arms."

"It's fiancé," I correct him.

"You're not helping my bruised ego." He trails a finger down my forearm absently.

"Oh, I'm sorry my wittle Peeta weeta." I tease.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Or what?"

"Or I will bend you over my easel and remind you that I'm not little." He brings my palm to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss there.

"There's my insatiable boyfriend I love so much." I pinch his cheek.

"It's fiancé." He reminds me; pinning me to the floor with his body.

"That's right, how could I forget?" I wiggle my hips against his, feeling his erection begin to stir beneath his jeans. "Is there anything else you wanna tell me? So we can clear the air, just put everything out on the table."

"I think that's enough sharing for today, unless you have something you need to say." He passes his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Well, as far as secrets go I should probably inform you that I'm not wearing any underwear."

He smiles, "lucky me."

"Lucky you," I grin, pulling his mouth down to mine.

* * *

I make my way down to the kitchen slipping on my shoes near the door.

"Katniss?" Larkspur is standing in the hallway in his pajamas, blonde curls wild from sleep.

"Little duck! You scared me half to death what are you doing up?"

"Where are you going?" He asks as I try to tame his locks with my fingers.

"I need to talk to Haymitch about the trip tomorrow."

"Is Peeta gonna be ok?"

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because you fight all the time now, and I know it's my fault. Because he went to the games for me, now he's different."

"Lark, he's just going through a lot of changes but that's not your fault. None of this has ever been your fault."

"So Peeta doesn't regret volunteering for me?"

"Peeta loves you."

"Are you sure?" He peeks up at me.

"Yes, one hundred percent. He's upstairs watching tv right now if you wanna go climb in with him. You can sleep with us tonight."

"I'm not a baby Katniss, I don't need to sleep with you anymore."

"Maybe now I need you." I admit, not ready for him to pull away from me quite yet.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too. You don't have to wait up for me. I'll see you when I get home."

"I'll see you." He heads toward the staircase and I ease the door open making my way across the path.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here sweetheart." Haymitch slurs when I find him perched at the kitchen table.

"I'm here to drink."

"Ah, finally something I can help you with." He offers me the bottle; watching with mild amusement as my face scrunches up at the foul liquid burning down my throat. "I hear you've been invited to the Capitol. Congratulations."

"They want me to pretend that I'm happy about the fact that Peeta had to fight for his life. They want me to be happy that he lost his leg! Happy that the berries they put in the arena killed Rue. Happy that they used that thing that looked like me to force him back to Cato. I don't want to glorify what they did."

"You have to."

"Last time we talked you said I couldn't lie to save my life; so I guess I should go grab a handful of nightlock myself." I cross my arms over my chest.

"I stand by that statement, but I think you could lie to save someone else's life. Namely the boy and your brother."

"What if I mess up?"

"They already adore the idea of you, all you have to do is keep the allusion intact."

"Perfect Peeta loves perfect Katniss; and they live in their perfect house in their perfect district."

"Now you're getting the idea." He takes the bottle back, chugging the remaining content.

"The only problem is, perfect Katniss doesn't exist."

"I know that sweetheart, but none of them have to know that. Let perfect Peeta do the talking, you just smile and wave."

"I think I can manage that."

"Good," he grins, "should we toast?"

"Why not."

He cracks open a new bottle and pours me a glass, "To the star crossed lovers of District twelve."

"To the wedding of the century."


End file.
